The Werepuppy and The Bolt: Rise of BlackSpire
by The Carrivan
Summary: She's an Alpha Werepuppy. He's a speeding superhero named The Bolt. And their enemy is rising with one goal: To wipe out Were kind and take over. Will she unlock her true power? Is he fast enough to save the day? Will their enemy, the crime organization BlackSpire, take over and wipe out magical kind for good? Who will win as the evil rises, and the good to counter it?
1. Prolouge

14 Years Ago

He sat alone in the room, a single lamp emitting a dull yellow light onto the messy desk, the tile floor covered in pieces of paper with paragraphs or writing, some in different languages, others in pure symbols and the rest seeming like gibberish. Besides the papers, there were broken bottles of all different manners of alcohol strewn about.

The desk was covered in stacks of files of all labels and sizes. Some were filled beyond full, others contained only a few pages. Some with faded pictures from long ago and some fresh. At first it had only been a few hours. But hours turn into days easily, and those days become weeks even faster.

His name was Shawn Silvestor, about six-foot-four, with jet black hair and a slight amount of grey on the sides. It had been only a few months since his family had suffered the loss that it did. It was the reason for all of this research. Silvestor had been searching for every single lead he could, every last piece of knowledge of the species. Werepuppies. The cured form of Werewolves. His wife had been one, and they wouldn't cure her. They thought they were Saints, but because of them, Silvestor lost his wife, his son, and his daughter.

He took a glance at one photo in a frame. It contained himself, but well-kept, in a nice sweater, with his brown haired wife by his side in a flowery white dress.Standing in front of them both were two children, a boy and a girl, each in tidy clothes matching either of the parents. The boy was at least twelve, the girl maybe was four. The photo was nearly three months old and it had been taken by his brother-in-law a month before the incident. The glass was cracked, damaged by the incident that took them all.

The door behind him opened and a young woman in a business suit and skirt walked in.

"Sir? The board has arrived for you."

Silvestor stood, a small, wicked grin growing on his face. His voice worn and rough. "Good. Inform them I will be in shortly."

His assistant nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at him. "Sir, are you sure you don't need a few days off?"

Silvestor looked at her over his shoulder. "Francine, I believe I made it clear to you to not bother me about anything not work related."

Francine took a step back and swallowed. "Y-yes sir, you have, b-but I just, in the company's best interest, it would be helpful for the C.E.O. to--"

Silvestor turned sharply, lunging at her and grabbing her by the arms tightly. "Don't lecture me on how to run my business Ms. Hernandez." His voice was harsh and venomous, his grip was cold and tight, ready to snap her arms, or maybe even her neck. His eyes burnt with a crisp hatred. He released her and she stumbled back.

He turned his back to her and muttered one word to her. "Go."

With that, she quickly turned and practically ran out, unwilling to stay near such a man who was not only powerful as a him in speaking, but he was by far the most high up business man in the world. Not to mention his crime organization, and despite its rather small numbers, it had powerful allies. It's why she hadn't gone to the police, or anyone. That wasn't a risk that was worth her life.

"Where is he?" said a voice with a Latino accent. "He should've been in here nearly an hour ago!"

"Calm down Mr. Vaughn," replied a sophisticated French woman in her mid fifties at the earliest. "He lost his whole family, give him time."

"Shh, dont say that out loud Rebecca!" came a harsh low toned male voice. "You know what he'll do to you if he hears you mention his family!"

The double doors flew open and Silvestor strode in proudly.

"Gentleman, ladies, I've done it! Project Dragon Fur is a success! And I've hired nearly one thousand members for Project Extermination so it can now begin."

"How do you plan to fund all of this?" said the woman from before.

Silvestor laughed. "Our company spans the entire globe. This board, and all all you wonderful twelve members are what will help me fund it. Im diverting a portion of this company's profit to the cause, and the mercenaries I've hired are incredible. I've seen their skills.

"Not only that, but I've found everything on the black market that we could ever need. Our Research Division has already started the Conversion. Dozens of that wretched species are now loyal to us, and they will be the pioneers in studying their magic. They will all belong to us, and they will all serve us. The ones that don't perish, that is."

Several of the board members exchange glances before the one who had hushed Rebecca stands a bit. "Shawn, the board has come to a decision."

Silvestor looks to him with a sharp gaze. "Do enlighten me Martin."

Martin gulps, and exhales a bit. "Shawn, the board wishes to remove you from the board for a while."

"Is that right?" Silvestor replies, unsurprised.

Martin nods. "Maybe you could just, take a few days to grieve and maybe visit their--"

He is suddenly cut off, unable to even let out a scream as a searing purple beam slams into him, turning him into ash in a blink of an eye.

The other board members stand hastily and back up slowly. Silvestor blows some smoke off his hand and looks at the remaining eleven board members.

"Never speak of my family, or I will use the same magic on you, understood?"

The board members nod quickly, each of their faces filled with fear, as if their greatest nightmares had suddenly stepped in front of them and shredded their confidence into the tiniest shards of self esteem. Each one of them had been hit with the realization of how big the world truly was, and how dangerous this man truly was.

Silvestor grinned wickedly, his gaze panning across the room at all of them. "The magic of the Werepuppy, as demonstrated, is one to not only be studied, but to be used and manipulated. It is the main contributor to our campaign, our mission to get them all, or end them all. This is the birth of their end. This, ladies and gentlemen, is BlackSpire. Welcome."


	2. One Bite Permanent Future

It was a sunny day on the high school campus. Well, for the most part. There were a few clouds in the sky. Quite normal for a school day. The students were all at school just getting ready for another day. Although, the night before this ordinary day was not ordinary at all. At least not for two unique people.

The first one is a girl. This 15 year old girl's name is Carrice. Carrice Walker to be exact. Standing at the average 5' 4", with long bright red hair and deep hazel eyes, she has a slimmer, skinnier build. Evan Thomas, a 5' 8" 15 year old boy with longish dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes has an a average build for a boy his age. There lives to them, are normal. Well, as normal as normal can be when it comes to their story.

Let's rewind a bit and focus on young Carrice Walker who was just settling in her new house just down the street from her old one. Even though it wasn't too far it was still difficult. Surprising how many friends can change just by moving a few blocks. At least she got to stay at the same school and with the same boyfriend. She'd been at this house for less than a week, but has also had the same pain in her hand for the same amount of time.

Her red hair would fall over her shoulders softly. Slightly messy since she hardly keeps it up. She brushes her hair gently, careful not to hurt her sensitive scalp. Her brown eyes focus on themselves in the mirror. She's quite thin and has a bandage around her small hand. What's underneath the bandage is what will change her life forever.

The day she moved into her new house a strange dog arrived at the old one while they were finishing the last touches. It scared her two younger brothers enough that they refused to come out of the house. To try to help her family, she decided to do something with the dog. Without anyone noticing, she snuck out of the crowd and towards the wandering dog. She approached it cautiously knowing some dogs could be dangerous. She reached her hand out slowly thinking it was surely safe. That's when it attacked.

It's jaws clasped around her hand tightly. She yelled in pain and struggled not to tug back. After kicking at the dog wildly it finally released her but continued to act in a threatening manner. Carrice had no choice but to run.

Carrice was known for being quite athletic. Miraculously, she was able to outrun the dog. And seeing all the people now surrounding her in concern, the dog fled. Curious, she sat and thought about what happened to the dog, but was thankful she had managed to escape with a minor injury. Or so she thought.

Carrice continued to brush her hair. A couple of places near the top of her head continued to itch. And so did the bite on her hand. This concerned her. Even though she just believed the old family stories to be a myth, they were still on her mind. The stories of how her brave grandparents were fabled werepuppies. Yes: werepuppies. They may sound crazy but they are very much an important thing. Their powers were mysterious. It's said they were the key to many victories in war and had the most successful rescue missions. "They could never be real." Carrice constantly told herself. But that still didn't stop her from worrying.

Carrice decided she would come back to it later and just hope if she ignored the itching it would go away. But as she laid there in her bed, the itch just got worse and worse. Her hands shook as she fought to keep them in place. After fighting for what seemed like forever, she finally gave in. She reached up her hand and itched the spot. But it stopped sooner than she expected. Her eyes narrowed with concern. She continued to brush her fingers through it. Her hair might be soft but never this soft. Not to mention short.

She felt the other side. It was the same as the first. What on earth was happening? She felt down the sides of her head and felt her normal length of hair. Was this a reaction to dying her hair too often? She hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. What she saw made her scream.

There were two ears. White pointy ears that look like they came from a Labrador stick straight out of her head. She fell back into the wall, but there was something soft underneath her. She stood up a bit and turned to see a long, white, fluffy Labrador tail. She screamed again as smoke surrounded her. Her parents rushed into the bathroom as the smoke cleared. Her mother gasped. "Oh. Rob. She's... she's..."

There beneath them was a quivering, pearly white, very, very young Labrador. Her parents looked at each other in shock.

"She's a Werepuppy."


	3. When Lightning Strikes

Hers wasn't the only one that was beginning. Five years prior, an eleven-year-old Evan Thomas had one heck of a crazy incident happen to him. He doesn't remember much after it happen, and even now he doesn't. Nowadays, he goes around his ordinary life, which isnt ordinary to you. His average life changed, and it started something like this:

May 27th, 2013:

Researching Information Dedicated to Engineering a new Life Laboratories a.k.a.: (R.I.D.E.L.)

South Jordan, Utah

8:16 p.m., Alan Tyrell's Press Conference for launch of Meteorite Human Genetic Evolutions Program (M.H.G.E.P.)

Dozens of lights flashed, as an equal amount of reporters held their mics, cameras, and notepads, looking to note down anything they could. Alan stood up, making his way towards the podium in front of the magnificent building that sat behind him. Twenty-four years ago, he had just been a small town boy, with a father who dreamt of being up in the stars.

When he passed, Alan dedicated his life to making that angry, bickering, harsh, yet loving old man proud.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming." He begin, taking a breath in. "Fourteen years ago, I bought this property. For years, I only had one goal: make my old man proud, somehow. For years I dreamt, much like he used to, about the stars, and what lay beyond the reaches of the fingertips that we use to barely skim across the surface to the unknown.

"And in that unknown, there is a vision. Of human, genetic, evolution. The human body, is destined for an upgrade. There's no need for a, mass extinction, or nuclear war. Our DNA already has everything it needs, to be changed into something more.

"My father was a visionary. It is because of my father, that I am here now. Not just because he helped make me, but because he gave me the idea that would change my and other people's lives. Instead of, staring up into the sky, or using a telescope, to potentially spot out a comet, or star, now, with the R.I.D.E.L. VX93 Series-R Ultra holographic projector, you will be able to see any comet or star in recorded history, right in front of you."

As a large, blue, and partially transparent hologram of a comet, hurtling through space appears over Alan's head, reporters went wild, lights flashing, people 'oohing' and 'ahhing'. Alan gained a large smile onto his face, as he stared out to the crowd. They had no idea what was in store for them.

"This projector, will not only show you a meteorite, or star, or planet, but it will give you a full, one-hundred percent readout of the materials, the speed, the density, everything!"

The massive audience began clapping wildly.

"Now you may be wondering, 'What on Earth are those space rocks gonna do for us?'" Alan chuckled. "Well, I'll ya what: meteors, asteroids, comets, meteorites: They all hold keys, to evolution. New materials, unforeseen answers to unsolved mysteries. With the help, of my many, many brave, willing, and genius volunteers and staff members, friends, and family, we will find a way, to make these incredible mysteries of the vast Void, help us understand, and one day, evolve."

The audience roared to life again, wild with clapping and cheering, reporters flashing their cameras, young children jumping up and down excitedly. Alan looked up into the night sky with a smile, his black hair flowing a little.

"Now of course," he began again. "Human safety is our top priority, so, with the permission of Animal Healthcare service agencies, first test subjects will be simple, rodents and such, and soon we will have permission to--"

Alan stops as his smile faded slowly and he saw something unexpected.

In the sky, coming straight down at untold speeds, was a meteor, tumbling and rolling through the air, eventually going from one, and splitting into three smaller ones, and each after splitting at least once more. Many members of the audience began to cry out as a large chunk was seen coming right down on top of the gathered audience.

Nearby in a large field, 15 minutes later

Evan ran ahead of his friends, as always being the fastest of the small group of "outcasts".

"Hurry up guys, you're losing to me!" Evan said with a massive grin as he kept running, his eleven year old legs keeping him going at a surprising speed for someone as small as he was. He kept running until he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, gasping at a massive rock the size of a semi.

"Holy cow dude! Thats massive!" Ryan Wyler, his friend said, his red hair messed up. "What is that?"

AmyLyn rolled her eyes. "It's a meteor dummy! Didn't you pay attention in class?"

Evan laughed at his friends as thunder rumbled overhead.

Ryan stepped back "Hey uh, Ev? We might wanna get goin', a storm's coming."

He turned to face him "Oh c'mon, I wanna touch the meteor!"

"That's not very safe. Something bad could happen." AmyLyn said, her face full of a worried expression that was believed only adults with anxiety could have.

Evan waved them both off, as he reached forward.

Ryan looked up. "Evan, wait!" He shouted out, but he was suddenly thrust back as a massive white and blue bolt of lightning came crashing down, striking into the massive meteor, which Evan had just made contact with.

The very moment his fingers touched the surface, it struck, and he was sent flying backwards, landing nearly thirty feet away. AmyLyn and Ryan raced to his side, shouting his name and feeling for a pulse. Little did they know, that as a spark of electricity went through Evan's cheek, in just a few years time, he would don a name that would bring hope and justice. This moment, was the birth, of the Bolt.

Both stories may be drastically different, but they will clash in a most unusual way, and in way that not only will change their lives, but the world as they know it.


	4. Normal?

Present Day

Robert Walker walks into his daughter's room glancing over her ruffed up blankets and pillows all over the floor. Carrice lays in the center of her mess her face in one of her pillows and her hair all over the place. Her bandage now removed without any sign of injury. The only sign of her being a werepuppy was the chewed up stuffed dragon sprawled in the corner of her room. Another incident of the night before.

Robert looks at her concerned. "You gonna make it to school today?"

Carrice groans in response, indicating her just waking up. Robert sits down on her bed next to her. "Is that a no?"

She turns her head, her eyes slightly bloodshot from uncontrolled lack of sleep. She moans, "I don't want to go."

Robert chuckles in a gentle way. "You know, it's not too hard to control."

Carrice sighs. "Why did it happen to me though? You've been bitten by a dog so many times and it never happened to you. You're brave though. I'm not. Just one thing could happen. We could have a surprise test at school, or one of my friends could scare me in a friendly way like they always do, or we could do something scary in health or…"

"If any of that happens, it's just something that will be better for you to go." Robert interrupts. "And if you transform when you're scared, then why aren't you transforming now?

Carrice mumbles a bit, clearly beaten. She sits up and her dad hugs her gently. His eyes full of understanding. "I know you probably blame this on your Generalized Anxiety."

Carrice looks away and sighs. She's had anxiety her whole life. But it wasn't as noticeable at first. However as time went on, she could feel it start to arise. Each piece of her life suddenly seemed to contribute to it. Soon it was spinning out of control. She wasn't sure how to handle it anymore, but by constantly striving to get help, she got better. She still hast to be conscious of what she's seeing and listening too, but other then that her life is normal. Until now that is.

Carrice sits up and smiles a bit at her dad. "I'll go to school"

Robert smiles at her and stands up turning on her light and closing her door. As he does, Carrice lays down in her bed and sighs. She still didn't want to go to school. Sure she loved talking to friends and hanging out with her boyfriend, but was that really worth the risk of getting caught as some sort of fantasy creature?

As thoughts of her boyfriend continued to cross her mind, she decided she was going. It was always nice to see him. He always made her laugh no matter how sad she was feeling. He was the most kind hearted and selfless person she knew. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her stuff rushing out to the car where her dad was waiting. She could control her powers. She knew she could. And control them, she would.

Evan stood in front of the school, looking down to check his watch, which looked like it was a mixed with a FitBit without a screen. She's late he thought. He put his hands into his pockets, and looked up and down the road for her dad's car with a slightly worried look. When I can drive, I'm picking her up in the mornings.

He pulled out his phone and was about to send her a message before he looked up and saw her father's car pull up.

"You're a little late," Evan said to her with a smirk.

Carrice steps out of her dad's car with a small giggle. "Sorry."

Evan's smile widened and he knit his fingers between her's. "Don't be, it happens. Just don't tell me it was the alarm again."

She shakes her head. "My alarm was fine. Just, had a crazy night."

Evan's eyebrows went up slightly as he looked at her. "Everything okay?"

Carrice bites her lip nervously. Should I tell him? She wondered. Normally she tells him everything. She knew she could trust him. But, was it something worth him worrying about? She also knew he would eventually figure it out. It's just how he was. Every time something was on her mind or bothering her, all he would do is look at her and it was as if he knew instantly. She wondered if he could read minds sometimes.

He stopped and stepped in front of her, holding both her hands gently. "Carrice, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

Called it she thought. "Well, my brothers got a little crazy. They invaded my room and wouldn't leave."

He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And that would bother you here?"

Carrice looks at him as calmly as possible. "You know how my brothers can get. Especially Nathan."

"Yes, but I also know what usually makes you tense and quiet like you are right now, and you're brothers don't do that." Evan replied, smiling a little.

Carrice shook her head, clearly not surprised. "Um…"

"Okay," he sighed. "We'll talk about it later then. In the meantime, we're gonna be late for English."

Carrice nods and walks with him to the basement of a school hallway. There they see a classroom full of quotes and newspapers on the walls. All the desks in the room made it look small. The teacher looked up, pulling her glasses off a bit. "There you two are! I was worried we'd have a rather empty class today," she said in a perky voice.

Evan looked around the room. "Woah, flu season?"

Carrice swallowed nervously. "Flu season?'

The teacher laughed a bit. "Just about. Go on and take your seats, I'll start roll."

Evan and Carrice both took their individual seats, only about two or three apart diagonally. Looking around as she heard the roll, Carrice noticed how few people were there that day. She looked at Evan who looked back and shrugged. He shrugged back and began doing the teachers daily writing prompt that was meant to "kickstart their minds". This early in the morning on a Monday, the only thing it was doing was kicking their minds back to sleep.

However, once their English teacher started talking, the class was suddenly a party. A loud one too. The teacher's friendly attitude and perky voice always kept the class in full swing. Sometimes too much of a swing. As Always, Evan was expecting a janitor to come back at hush them. Still hadn't happened yet. Yet.

English was definitely Carrice and Evan's favorite class. Their other classes were rather boring. Well, Carrice still enjoyed drawing. And Evan enjoyed other classes as well. Just a normal life for both of them. For the most part.


	5. There He Goes Again!

They went out nearly once a week. It was their thing, and it's how they preferred it. It was usually a movie or dinner, but once in a while it was a cuddlefest. For their first date of the new month, they had decided to go out to a new Italian restaurant that was supposed to have the greatest pizza ever. Eager to try it, the date was set and planned with much excitement, and now it was here.

"Woah, this place is fancy," Evan said as they walked in. "I feel underdressed now. I should've worn a polo instead of this Star Wars shirt."

Carrice giggled quietly wearing a fancy, flower covered shirt. "Smell that food though. I have a feeling it's going to be great."

"Mmm, I bet," he replied, sniffing the air a bit.

"Thomas, party of two!" a woman's voice called from behind the counter.

"That's us."

They followed the woman to their table, where they received their menus and sat across from one another. The table was decorated with a candle in the center giving off a warm light. The table cloth was bright red against the dark, almost black wood matching the wood and cushions on their seats. Above the windows next to their table was Italian flags strung together. Italian woven rugs covered pieces of the walls not too far from them.

"This all looks soooo goooooood," Evan said, flipping through the pages.

"I kinda want to try their breadsticks" Carrice said looking at the pictures curiously. She always had a soft spot for breadsticks.

"I'll make sure to order them. Ooh, that chicken alfredo looks yummy."

"How about lemonade for a drink?"

"Sounds good to me."

After several baskets of breadsticks and a small wait, they received their food, the waiters in their black aprons with Italian flags, as usual, saying "Careful, it's hot".

Evan took a bite of his chicken. "Woah."

"This was a great idea" Carrice said enjoying her own plate.

Evan laughed a bit. "You got that right."

"I still don't understand how you can eat so much. It's almost like you have a black hole for a stomach"

"No holes, I simply am just secretly pregnant," he replied laughing.

Carrice laughed loudly. "Not quite but okay."

"Relax, its a joke silly," Evan said. "It's like I've always told you. My metabolism is really fast."

"Can you give me some of it?" Carrice said giggling.

Evan chuckled. "You probably need it."

Carrice looked around at the decorations slightly in awe. "I always enjoyed being in restaurants like this."

Evan looked around a bit, but then looked at her with a soft smile. "Me too."

Carrice looked back at him and smiled back. They always enjoyed being with each other. Each moment was perfect. It always felt like it was just the two of them, and that they could let all of their problems, their fears, their stressors, just slip away and forget about hard times and just have fun times.

Carrice finished her food and wiped her face to clean off the sauce. "Is something on your mind?"

He shook his head. "No, but something's definitely on yours."

Carrice felt her stomach tighten. "What do you mean?"

"A few days ago, when you came to school it seemed like something was really bothering you."

As Carrice opened her mouth to speak, but Evan's phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighed. "Sorry, I gotta take this." He stood up.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He walked out.

Carrice sighs. This happened now and again. It happened three times the month before. She couldn't help but wonder why. Was something going on with his family? Of course, that wouldn't make sense since it seemed like it happened ever since she met him. Maybe he's got a job? Maybe he's famous? Either way, Carrice had a feeling she wasn't the only one who had a secret. Even though it wasn't as recent.

There was absolutely not feeling like it. The wind that flew past him, the electricity that went through his veins, then ground firmly against his feet as he would take off, moving faster than anything around him. Every turn was fast, but it was slow and leisurely to him. The flashing lights had slowed, the moving cars practically stopped, but everything kept moving. Every moment, Evan just wanted to whoop with joy. To have the power he did was more than just a blessing and an honor, it was one of the best gifts he had ever gotten. And it was all thanks to that lightning and meteor.

The robbery was close. And now he was there. He entered the bank, his blue suit and cowl, drawing the robbers attention, the gold trimmed lines going from his emblem like lightning bolts seemed to enhance the flashing of electricity sparking from his body.The silver emblem of a lightning bolt was practically glowing. He looked around at what he was up against and was disappointed. Three gunman. Evan yawned playfully.

"Seriously? This is what was pulling my attention away from someone hundreds of times more important?"

All three of the gunman pointed their guns to him, each taking a careful aim. One held a pistol, and the others held shotguns.

"Step back ya loony trick-or-treater, or I'll give ya a treat to Heaven!" one of the masked men said.

"Tempting, but I will majorly pass. Instead, how bout a fun little trick?" Evan replied.

And with that, he took off, zooming around the room at hundreds of miles per hour, each gunman firing shell after bullet after shell, praying that they were hitting this speeding blue blur trying to control their shock. Every shot was a miss. Evan stopped about ten feet from them and tugged on a string in his hand, and all of them fell to the ground, their shoelaces having all been tied together.

Through his mask and his attempt to look tough, Evan was internally laughing, feeling proud of taking the gunman down in such an easy and comical way.

"Peace out gents," He said as he zoomed out, several police filling the room not three seconds later.

Carrice pokes at her plate now empty. Should phone calls be this long? If it even was a phone call. She looked around wondering if she should go find Evan. Her hands start to shake slightly more than usual expressing her worry. Several thoughts started to fill her head making her pulse quicken. She took a few deep breaths. Stay calm Carrice. None of that is likely. She told herself to keep calm.

Evan walked in quickly wearing his clothes from before, sitting down back in his seat. "I am so sorry about that, I know this keeps happening, and," he paused and sighed. "I hate how I have to keep leaving you like that."

Carrice smiled almost instantly calming down. "No worries. I just hope everything's okay. Why does this happen so often anyway?"

Evan hesitated for a moment. "It's a, um, a long, long story. And hey, it doesn't matter right now anyway, it's dessert time, right?"

Carrice sighed but smiled. He changed the subject again. She thought. "Sure. What are we getting?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. What would you like?"

"You're making me choose again aren't you?" Carrice said with a laugh.

Evan laughed. "You know me too well."


	6. June

Carrice woke up the next morning and stretched. Just another Saturday morning. She could hear her mom in the kitchen talking to her aunt. What time is it? She looked at her phone and her eyes widened. 12:00?! I was supposed to be up hours ago! No wonder I feel horrible! Carrice thought with a grumble. Sleeping in wasn't something she enjoyed.

She got up and got ready in some fashionable clothing as always. She made herself a simple baked potato for lunch. She gave a long sleepy yawn. That's why she hated sleeping in. She just got more sleepy. Now with half the day gone, what was she going to do? I wonder what Evan's up to? She wondered.

Evan zoomed through the streets, running up walls, dodging cars and passing bikers and stand byers, many of them cheering as he raced past. I can't go anywhere without being recognized. I wonder why? Duh, the suit. He thought. It was too quiet of a day, so Evan had decided to get some basic exercise. Not like he had a treadmill at home capable of moving at the appropriate speeds for him.

He looked at a fitbit like wristband on his arm. It doubled as both something to hide his suit and as something to alert him when there were shootings, robberies, car chases. I love police partnerships he thought again as he moved past another cyclist. Hmm, I wonder what Carrice is doing. Probably shopping or wishing she hadn't slept in. If she did. Evan dodged leaped over another car, turned the corner and ran up the side of a tall building, tempted to leave it with his signature bolt on the side. It was the callsign, and name, of what people had claimed to be the greatest hero among heroes.

Carrice pulled out her phone wondering of she should text Evan. As she tapped the message button she heard a noise in her backyard. She looked outside suspiciously. She had received a message earlier from her parents saying they had gone shopping with her brothers so she was home alone. She enjoyed it except for when things like this happened. She stood up and walked up to the sliding door looking outside listening carefully.

She heard the noise again as a small german shepherd that looked to be just a few months old ran into her backyard. She smiled a little. Look how cute! She thought as she knelt down waving to the puppy. She always loved dogs. The puppy looked at her and they both stared at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly the german shepherd crouched down and growled. Carrice raised an eyebrow. What the?

The german shepherd ran forward at an alarming rate and Carrice stood up. Before she could react, the glass from the sliding screen door shattered as the german shepherd broke through it. She screamed and jumped back panting heavily. This puppy just broke through a sliding glass door. What could she do? Is this even possible? Was she dreaming? Wake up Carrice! She thought frantically as the german shepherd inched forward growling.

A husky that looked as young suddenly ran in and knocked the german shepherd aside. The husky turned to her and spoke, (yes, spoke,) in a young female voice. "Why aren't you a puppy right now Carrice? Defend yourself!"

Carrice looked at the young husky her mouth wide open. "A-A… Alison?"

The husky also looked taken aback. "How did you know it was me? I was trying to change my voice so no one would recognize it." The german shepherd gets up and growls and Alison growls back making it run away. "Not important right now." She says as the german shepherd runs out of view. "We need to get you out of here."

Carrice looks at Alison clearly confused. "Why are you a, really young husky?"

Alison smirks and transforms to her normal slightly small self with brown eyes and dark brown hair. "I'm a werepuppy. Just like you."

Carrice looks at her still panting from being startled. "What? How? Who?"

Alison grabs Carrice's hand. "I'll explain later."

Suddenly the gold and dark gray bracelet on Alison's hand began to glow. Smoke began to surround them as if they were transforming slowly. This continued until they disappeared in a bright flash. Reappearing in a beautiful golden room filled with stone statues of puppies. The ceiling was several stories high. Carrice looked around her mouth hanging open. "What is this place?"

Alison laughed at her reaction. "This, is Puppies for Peace. The organization that protects werepuppies like you and me."

"There's more werepuppies out there? I thought they were extinct."

Alison laughed. "So did I. But turns out, there's hundreds, maybe thousands of them out there. Each one a species of a dog that's close to them."

So that's why I'm a labrador. Carrice thought. "So, why bring me here?"

"To keep you safe. That werepuppy was obviously part of an organization or company or something like that who hates werepuppies. They pop up every now and again. It's up to this organization to stop them."

"How long have you known I'm a werepuppy? Will that puppy come again? How much danger am I in? Will I be able to go home again?"

Alison laughed and put a hand on Carrice's shoulder. "Let's go see June. She'll straighten this out."

"Who's June?" Carrice inquired. Alison just smiled. "You'll see."

Alison took Carrice down many golden hallways. Carrice felt like she was in a palace. Each hallway was lined with doors with an occasional stairway. Each felt neverending. Alison took her down one slightly larger hallway with a large wooden door with gold trim at the end. Carrice swallowed nervously. She felt out of place here already. Why did they have to go through a big fancy door to add to it?

Alison walked up to the door and knocked. A soft, kind voice appeared soon after. "Come in."

Alison opened the door and revealed a large room with a giant, golden chandelier taking up most of the ceiling. It reflected the night sky coming from large windows on the other side of the room. In front of the windows and stretching to the door was a long, golden table with comfy red chairs with a golden trim. Sitting in the farthest chair was a middle aged woman in a beautiful golden robe with many colors in it making it seem like it was made from the gold at the bottom of a rainbow. She smiled a warm smile that was under her bright blue eyes. Her hair seemed golden as it flowed over her shoulders. "Hello Alison. This must be your cousin Carrice."

Carrice waved awkwardly. "How do you know my name?"

The woman laughed kindly. "In order to keep the werepuppies safe, I must know who each one is. I try to stay out of your life so don't worry I'm not a stalker."

Carrice forced a laugh. "Right."

The woman stood up and walked up to the two cousins. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is June. I'm the head of the puppies for peace organization." She extended a hand to Carrice which she took hesitantly. "Alison said you can answer some of my questions."

June smiled warmly at her. "I'll answer as many as I can."

Carrice took a deep breath. "First off, am I ever getting home? I know this place is supposed to be safe but I don't know how long I can stay here."

June chuckled softly. "Yes. You will be getting home. We must discuss something first."

"What is it?" Carrice asked clearly confused.

"Walk with me." June said as she walked past Carrice who looked at Alison and shrugged. Alison nodded towards June and Carrice reluctantly followed her.

June looked at Carrice calmly. "I need your help."

"Help with what?" Carrice inquired. She thought that maybe they were low on janators or something and Carrice could help while she was there.

"I need you to join us. A new threat has risen and it has taken many werepuppies. Not just as allies, but it has taken their lives. I need your help to stop it."

"Wait, you mean like, fight?" Carrice asked

June noded calmly but Carrice suddenly burst out laughing surprising her. "What?"

Carrice's laugh slowly turned into an awkward one. "You were kidding right?"

June's expression turned serious. "This is no laughing matter. Innocent lives are at stake. You are the only one who can help stop it."

Carrice looked at June solemnly. "I can't. Obviously you were right about not looking into my life because I'm afraid of everything. I can't fight. I can't even watch fighting. I'm too afraid of it."

"Fear is a natural feeling." June said not surprised.

Carrice's eyebrows furrowed angrily. "My fear is not natural. It's not something anyone can understand. I'm sorry. I would help if I could, but I can't."

June looked at Carrice in almost a pleading way but gave a sigh clearly defeated. "I understand. I'll help you home now."

Carrice's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait, I'm going home now?"

June nodded and Carrice smiled happily but with a slightly worried look in her eyes. "But, what about the dog?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." June said as she handed Carrice a bracelet just like Alison's. "This will take you home. And all I ask is that you think about what I said."

Carrice looked at the bracelet. "How does it work?"

"Just think about where you want to go and focus on just that."

Carrice continued to look at the bracelet before smoke surrounds her like before and she disappears. June looked at the spot where she left. "Please. Please think about it."

Carrice appeared in her front room suspended two feet in the air. She hit the ground with a grunt of pain just as her mom walked in the door and gasped. "What happened?"

"A werepuppy attacked but Alison saved me. She took me to this place where they protect werepuppies and the owner asked for my help. But I said no and she told me she'd protect this place and now I'm back here." Carrice explained.

Her mom looked at her confused. "That's quite an adventure you had. Guess we'll have to get used to you leaving now and again. It's probably best anyway. Yes. It is best anyway."

Carrice looked at her mom and sighed. Being a werepuppy was hard. She wished she had someone to talk to about it. Wait a minute. Carrice thought. I can talk to Evan about it! He always listens and understands!

Carrice picked up her phone and went to call Evan. But as she got to his contact she froze. What would she say? What if it puts him in danger with these other organizations? Would he believe her? She sighed and hit the message button sending him a simple message. "Hey Evan, you want to hang out next week?"


	7. Quick Update

To any that do actually read our story XD, We just want to quickly let everyone know that the next chapter will be out soon, we've both just been so swamped with school, so once again, stay patient, and next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
